


In Every One Of His Touches, There's Magic

by smallchittaphon



Series: Blue Blossoming [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: "I get him to go with me to the movies, we watch GOTG2, we hold hands, we're boyfriends. Bam. two plus two equals four."





	In Every One Of His Touches, There's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the ages might be confusing so I made a [timeline](http://listography.com/smallchittaphon/blue_blossoming__timeline/2049614859) of all the fics in Blue Blossoming series in order of their posting!

Guardians of The Galaxy.

Possibly the best marvel movie to date, possibly so revolutionary for superhero satire or the key to Jeno Lee’s heart. ( _ So Donghyuck thinks. _ )

“I get him to go with me to the movies, we watch GOTG2, we hold hands, we're boyfriends. Bam. two plus two equals four.” Donghyuck smiles smugly, pulling Count Chocula from where the poor bat’s managed to get his claw stuck in Donghyuck's pillow. Mark laughs, “Right because one movie date equals boyfriends. By that standard, me and Jaemin have been going steady for 3 years.”

Jaemin groans in disgust, “Our movie outings are tainted now. Mark, get yourself a new buddy.” Donghyuck snaps his fingers animatedly, “Hey, we're talking about  _ my _ love life. Plus, Mark no harsh feelings, you’re a great dude but Jaemin's probably aro.” 

“I've considered that before I rewatcted Kim Possible last week. Shego and Ron pull me back everytime.” Jaemin remarks, shaking his head thoughtfully. Donghyuck rolls his eyes before scoffing, “ _ Anyways _ , so is my movie date plan foolproof or what?” 

Mark shrugs, “Getting Jeno to be your boyfriend requires more than wooing him with a movie he's been dying to see.”

“Getting a boyfriend would also require actually talking to the object of your affection.” Donghyuck opens his mouth but, Jaemin's too quick, shoots him a glare and continues. “Talking encompassing conversations longer than the office quotes.” 

“He laughed when I said 'beets, bears, Battlestar Galactica’! That's a classic!” Donghyuck defends.

 

-

 

Donghyuck likes the way Jeno looks right this very moment.

Regardless of the fact that all he’s doing is ordering the cheap movie nachos but it’s cute－the way he pretends like he’s gonna get something other than the nachos but ends up with the nachos. “Jalapenos?” Donghyuck asks when Jeno’s walking back towards him. Jeno sighs, “Costs me twenty cents more but yes, I got them. I’m a pawn in this game of life and Jalapenos.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, taking the receipt and drink from Jeno’s hands. “Let’s go, the movies about to start.” 

Jeno smiles, “I’m so excited dude!” Donghyuck nods, leading the way with a shy smile on his face and he thanks the universe for theaters being dark. He gets to smile to himself whenever Jeno grips onto his arm in anticipation for the next scene. Jeno isn’t talkative but his body language is enough to give away what he’s feeling. Jeno squeaks happily, laughs when there’s jokes and holds Donghyuck’s hand when the plot thickens. 

Donghyuck’s face heats up. Focused on finishing the last of the nacho cheese instead of Jeno leaning against his side, his own arm in Jeno’s lap and his hand intertwined with Jeno’s. It’s the toughest two hours of Donghyuck’s life. His heart beats rapidly and doesn’t show signs of stopping, even when the credits roll and the lights let up. Jeno insists on stay until the credits end, ‘ _ Just in case _ ’, and they stay, Jeno’s hand still in Donghyuck’s. 

They walk back to the car in silence, Jeno probably mentally processing it all. The car ride is also quiet, save for the ABBA cd that’s stuck in Jeno’s cd player that plays ‘ _ Dancing Queen _ ’ again and again. Most of the lights are off in the coven house when they pull up and Jeno smiles at him once he’s cut off the engine. 

It feels a lot like a date, Donghyuck hopes it’s a date and then, “Thanks for going to see the movie with me, bud.” Jeno says, all sweetly and he punctuates it with a soft punch to Donghyuck’s arm. Donghyuck flinches, laughing airy and nervously as he rubs his arm and he punches Jeno back. “No problem,  _ bud _ .” 

_ Dear earth, can you swallow me whole? Ya boy truly, Donghyuck. _

-

 

The door slams against wall when Donghyuck steps into Mark's room and Chenle jumps from where he's perched up on Mark's bed, dropping his 3DS and waking up Jock. Mark looks at Donghyuck over his glasses and then goes back to look at his textbook. “What's up, Hyuck?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck grumbles to himself and pushes Chenle's legs so he can plop down on Mark's bed too. “We held hands and then he called me bud.” Donghyuck says, burying his face in Mark's bedsheets as Count Chocula crawls his way into Chenle’s lap.. “That's…” Chenle trails off, pulling the bat where he’s gotten his claw stuck in the sheets and setting him down on top of Jock.

“I know.” Donghyuck replies, he looks at Mark. “I'm gonna die never having had my first kiss before.” 

“Didn’t you kiss Yerim at the pool party a couple years ago?” Chenle asks and Mark nods too. Donghyuck crosses his arms defensively. “That doesn't count, it was accidental.” 

“It was still a kiss.” Mark whispers, setting down his highlighter when Mango squeaks from where she’s on his desk. That squeak feels like a personal attack on Donghyuck’s morals. “Also why are you coming to us for advice?” 

“Who said I wanted advice from you guys?” Donghyuck says. Mark gives him a pointed look and he flinches, “Okay, I came for advice. But, you have a boyfriend now.” Donghyuck explains, tugging at Chenle's sock to prove a point. “You're like a love expert now.” 

Chenle laughs, “That's the best joke I've heard all day.” 

Mark deflates, “Babe!” He whines and Chenle laughs harder, Jock howling loudly by him as he does so when he wheezes out  “I'm sorry!” 

-

 

Donghyuck finds himself in the backseat of Jaemin’s honda civic, swim trunks on and Jeno next to him half asleep. 

Chenle had suggested they go out to the beach, “It’s more romantic and Jaemin has a car.” So with a little sweet talk from Donghyuck and twenty bucks Jaemin managed to get from Taeil, they’re off. It’s a 2 hour drive and Donghyuck thinks maybe he’ll get some time to talk to Jeno but what he get’s is Jungwoo blasting the _Little Shop of Horrors_ original soundtrack and Jaemin _lets_ him. 

Donghyuck thinks he’s gonna lose his last remaining brain cell if he here’s ‘ _ Skid Row _ ’ one more time, “How much longer?” Donghyuck asks. Jaemin looks at him from the rearview mirror and nudges Jungwoo. “An hour and half left, max.” Jungwoo replies.

Donghyuck’s gonna lose it. 

But he doesn't and regrets it the moment he gets sand in his hair. He sees Jeno having fun, that beautiful smile on his face and he thinks,  _ suck it up Hyuck. If Jeno likes the beach, then  _ we _ like the beach _ . 

-

 

“I hate the beach.” Donghyuck winces when Jeno puts aloe vera on his nose and tries to swat his hand away, leaning back in the car seat. 

Jeno laughs, “The beach didn’t do anything. You just forgot to put on sunscreen.” Donghyuck huffs, zaps Jeno’s hand when he presses  _ too  _ firm on the apple of his cheeks and Jeno pinches his side. “Stop or you’re not gonna get better,  _ sweetheart _ .” 

Donghyuck's heart leaps at the pet name even though he knows Jeno is just saying it in good fun. “It’s just a sunburn, _ Honey. _ ” Jeno quirks his eyebrow, finger stopping over Donghyuck's nose and he shrugs. “I guess you’ll just have to deal with peeling.”

Donghyuck stutters, “Jeno!” He thrusts the bottle of aloe vera into Jeno’s chest, stomping one foot for added theatrics. Jeno shakes his head, “You hear that?” He directs at Jungwoo who’s sitting in the front seat. Jungwoo shrugs, “Sounds like the wind.”

Donghyuck gapes, “Jungwoo!” 

“Donghyuck!” Jungwoo mocks, pushing up his sunglasses before he’s back to scrolling on his phone. Donghyuck pouts, mumbling to himself. Jeno pats his thigh, “So, aloe vera?”

He holds up the bottle and Donghyuck spares him a quick glance and whispers, “Put it on me, loser.”

“Okay then hold still,  _ loser _ .”

-

 

Jeno wouldn’t get Donghyuck likes him if it slapped in the face. 

Donghyuck concludes that maybe it’s time to just give up. Haknyeon from the H&M at the mall is pretty cute. He seems nice. “Hyuck, you really would date booger eater Haknyeon?” Jaemin asks. Donghyuck weighs his options, that was 7 year old Haknyeon but H&M 21 year old Haknyeon is dreamy. But he isn’t Jeno, “Okay, maybe not but it’s not because he was a booger eater. Plus I think he likes Yerim.” 

Jaemin scotts, “Good luck to him.” 

Donghyuck laughs, “Yeah, good luck to him.” He jokes, raising his ice cream cone in the direction of the river they’re sitting in front of and ‘clinks’ his ice cream with Jaemin’s. 

Whether Donghyuck likes it or not, he’s got it bad for Jeno.

“Yerim is kinda cute.” Donghyuck says when he’s almost done with his cone and this time Jaemin laughs boisterously, “You’re desperate.” 

Donghyuck shoves Jaemin off the hood of the car, “Am not!”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “We’re not gonna start.” Donghyuck huffs, biting his cone and Jaemin sits next to him again. They’re back in silence, Jaemin leaning into Donghyuck’s side and vice versa. It’s comforting, just what Donghyuck needs and he’s thankful Jaemin doesn’t hover. Leaving him alone with his thoughts is bound to be bad and this is a nice distraction. 

The ice cream makes his hands sticky and he wipes them on Jaemin’s leg. “ _ Dude! I’m never taking you out for ice cream again! _ ” 

-

 

Donghyuck is a simple guy. 

He likes easy, simple things regardless of how complex he is himself. So when he takes Kun’s car and drives out to see Jungeun, he realizes, with his finger on the doorbell, that this is  _ far _ from simple. 

He hears a soft ' _ coming _ ’ from the other side and he holds the Publix brought variety pack of sushi in his hands nervously. The door opens and Jungeun peeks out. “Donghyuck?” 

He thrusts the package of sushi at her, his bat squeaking meekly next to him and laughs, “Surprise?!” 

She looks at the sushi and apprehensively takes it, “You don't sound sure of that.” She says, moving out the way so he can walk in. One glance around and it's still as tidy as he remembers her apartment being. The door shuts behind him and he turns to look at her, “I spent a good twenty bucks on that sushi. It's quality and not from QuikTrip.” 

Jungeun's body visibly tenses at the mention of Quiktrip and he thinks,  _ yeah never again _ . “Thanks, Hyuck but really why are you here?” She shakes her head and speaks again, “I mean not that it's not a pleasure to see you or anything but usually you're here with Mark or Jeno.” 

Donghyuck's shoulders sag at the mention of Jeno, his bat flying to land on her shoulder as he plops himself on her couch. “You got beer?” He asks. Jungeun looks at him, probably thinking about whether or not she should indulge him but she shrugs, “Sure, One beer won't kill ya.” 

-

 

“Mark,” Donghyuck starts, he slides down the slide and whimpers softly. Donghyuck’s body aches but he holds his fist up regardless and Mark fistbumps him. “Marky Mark, dude you’re my rock.” Donghyuck sniffles. He pulls Mark’s hand into his lap before he presses the back of Mark’s hand to his forehead and he hiccups, “You’re also my paper and my scissors. I love you my guy.”

Mark pats Donghyuck’s shoulder and grimaces when Donghyuck belches loudly. “You’re drunk and dramatic.” Donghyuck wails, pushing Mark’s hand away and leans back on the slide. His head spins and yeah, maybe he’s drunk but at least he’s having a great time. He closes his eyes for a couple minutes and when he opens them Jaemin and Jungwoo are looking down at him, “You know Jeno’s on his way.” Jaemin says.

Donghyuck hums, barely acknowledging it when he looks back at Mark. He holds his fist up again, a loopy smile on his face and Mark rolls his eyes, covers Donghyuck's fist with his hand announcing, “Paper beats rock.” 

Donghyuck frowns, looking at Mark's lingering hand over his fist and follows it when Mark pulls it back. He looks at his fist dejectedly and sniffles. “Oh.” he mumbles and the water works start.

Mark stutters, “Oh fuck! He's crying!” 

“You beat him at an impromptu game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors’ when you know he's a sensitive drunk.” Jungwoo replies. Jaemin rushes over to run a soothing hand over Donghyuck's thigh and Donghyuck whimpers. “Hey buddy, it's okay. Mark didn't mean it.” Jaemin tells him. Donghyuck nods along, his clinginess skyrocketing when his inhabitants don't exist and Jaemin let's Donghyuck nuzzle into chest, arms under his coat as he tries to stop crying. 

And that's how Jeno finds them in the park, Jaemin having had to re-accommodate himself on a swing, Donghyuck perched in his lap as he's half asleep, half mumbling the entire script of the lorax by memory because Jaemin let him. Count Chocula is also perched on Jaemin’s head, looking just as dejected as Donghyuck. Jungwoo sits next to them, enabling Donghyuck whenever he goes off script to explain his footnotes on a particular scene and he occasionally exchanges looks with Jaemin. Mark sits in front of them on the wood paneling of the sandbox, bored beyond belief but also relieved that Donghyuck didn't try to climb a construction crane like last time he got drunk. 

Jeno releases a breath of relief and that catches Mark's attention. Mark gives him a look and then gestures for him to get closer. The wood chips sound harsh under his shoes and when he finally sits down next to Mark, he can see that Donghyuck’s drifted off—Jaemin looking like he's right behind him but Jungwoo is mumbling something to him that gets a soft chuckle out of him. 

Mark plays with a wood chips his hands, running the pads of his thumbs over the surface over and over again and he thinks there's no need to be around the bush with Jeno. “Did you guys fight?” Mark asks. He drops the wood chips and rests his elbow on his knee before he's looking at Jeno. Jeno shakes his head, quickly thinking over the past few weeks he's talked to Donghyuck—nothing comes to mind. 

“We didn't.” Jeno says, “Contrary to popular belief, I get along well with Donghyuck. He's my best friend.” 

Mark nods, “Yeah but you're also kinda oblivious.”

“That's gold coming from the coven’s resident airhead.” Jeno jokes, earning a fistful of wood chips being clinged at him. It's not malicious, all in good fun but Mark's face is still serious and stock. “I'm just saying maybe you should talk to Donghyuck. You know he's not one for talking about his feelings openly.” Mark clarifies.

He pats Jeno's shoulder before he gets up and brushes off his pants. “I think he needs his best friend more than ever right now.” 

Jeno exhales deeply, eyes leaving Mark's to look at Donghyuck again. He looks peaceful, unbothered but yeah, maybe Jeno's missed all the warning signs. He's gonna have to do what he hates doing the most when it comes to topics like this—talk it out.

-

 

Donghyuck wakes up feeling like a train hit him. ( _ Okay that's a lie, maybe it's a mild headache at the most _ .)

He's got the disgusting taste of morning breath and lingering beer on his tongue, unpleasant. The sun peeks through his window and the curtains are pulled back the way Jeno always does it when he wakes up.  _ So therefore, Jeno is awake. _

Donghyuck tries to remember exactly what happened after he got to Jungeun’s place. He knows for sure that he left though, hauling two more cans of beer with him. Jungeun's too nice and he makes a mental note to thank her later for being so nice to him last night. 

The door of the bedroom creaks as it's being pushed open and he peeks over his duvet to see Jeno walking in, still clad in his pajamas. “Good morning, sunshine. The earth says hello.” 

Donghyuck doesn't answer and Jeno sighs. “Okay tough crowd. Let's get to business then. Why are you out there getting drunk on a Wednesday night?” 

“Wow, that's a loaded question.” Donghyuck replies, pushing himself up against the wall. Jeno shrugs, “Okay, then where'd you get the beer?” 

Donghyuck keeps his mouth shut, eyes averted and it clicks. “Oh my God, don't drag Jungeun into this. I know she's nice to you but don't take advantage of her kindness.” Jeno says, finally sitting down in one of the rolling chairs. Donghyuck nods, scratching his cheek and he looks up. “It wouldn't make things better but just so you know she didn't even realize I took more booze than she offered.” 

“This isn't helping your case.” Jeno adds. 

“I know.” Donghyuck mumbles, “'S cool. I just needed some me time.” 

“ _ 'Me time _ ’? With Jungeun?” Jeno presses. Donghyuck shrugs, “I didn't plan it that way. I just wanted to talk to someone and she was nice and I asked for  _ a  _ beer and we had some sushi and now we're here.” 

Jeno nods. He swirls in his chair, gears turning in his head as he tries to phrase his next words carefully, trying not to make it seem like he's scrutinizing Donghyuck for getting drunk ( _ again _ ). “You know you can come talk to  _ me _ about anything, right?” 

Donghyuck's shoulders tense and he stops nitpicking at his hangnails. “You're kind of the reason I went to vent to Jungeun.” 

Jeno stops twirling in his chair and frowns, “Kind of the reason?” 

_ Fuck, universe swallow me whole and put me out of my misery _ ! 

“Actually, scratch that, you  _ are _ the reason why.” Donghyuck corrects, squaring off his shoulders before he's finally making eye contact with Jeno again. His jaw is set and he thinks,  _ go big or go home _ . “Before you start, I just want to say that you're a _ fantastic _ friend, really but being friends isn't cutting it for me. I tried taking you out on dates and you didn't even realize they were what they were—dates. Not outings with your best  _ bud _ , not hanging out with family, they were honest to  _ God _ dates and here we we're making fun of Mark's obliviousness to Chenle's advances when I got a crush on someone just as dense.” 

Donghyuck looks back down at his lap then, corner of his lip quirked up and eyebrows furrowed before he continues, “And then it turned into a self evaluation for me because I thought,  _ whoa _ maybe it's kinda weird that I'm harbouring these feelings towards one of my best friends. Maybe Jeno doesn't even swing that way, there's plenty of pretty girls in this coven. I don't know what happened and then I told Jungeun that maybe it was because we were in close proximity at basically every waking hour and our friend group has kind of been  _ just _ couples and we're  _ just _ friends.” 

Donghyuck shrugs, “But really who knows. Jungeun says that the heart wants what the heart wants. I believe her because as much as I try to think about other people like Yerim from the Baskin Robbins or Haknyeon from the H&M, my heart is a stubborn bitch.” He stinks back into bed, eyes fixated on the ceiling and his head whirls, feeling like it's caving in on itself. 

Jeno sighs, the sound the wheels on the chair rolling across the wood floor takes up silence and Donghyuck feels Jeno's hands on the bed before he sees him. “Firstly, We don't believe in god.” Donghyuck groans, pushing Jeno's hand off his bed and rolls over. “Hey, I'm just saying as witches we don't—” 

“Is that all you got from that?” Donghyuck hisses. Jeno laughs, “No, I was just making an off comment. But,” Jeno clears his throat, laying a hand on Donghyuck side before he continues. “We're both kind dumb. I mean it in a good  _ and _ bad way.” 

Donghyuck look over his shoulder, eyebrow quirked up, promoting Jeno to elaborate and Jeno smiles. “The saying goes ‘ _ ignorance is bliss _ ’ and  _ yeah _ , in most cases that's true but in  _ our _ case, that's far from correct.” 

Jeno tugs the duvet and Donghyuck whines, earning a soft pinch on his cheek until he rolls over to look at Jeno. “From what I've gathered is that you like me and I know this is gonna seem unfair because you did a whole speech but the feeling is mutual. Always has been, beach hater or not.” 

Donghyuck groans, pushing Jeno's shoulder before he nuzzles into his pillow. “Fuck, you're soft.” 

Jeno laughs, peeling back a bit of the duvet to see a soft smile on Donghyuck's face and Donghyuck's heart lodges itself in his throat when Jeno smiles back, all warm and endearing—reserved only for Donghyuck's viewing. Jeno makes like he's gonna lean in to kiss him but Donghyuck stops him. “I want the first kiss to be special.” 

Jeno scoffs, “And right after an affirmation of mutual like isn't enough for you?” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “It's too early in the morning for big words Jeno.” 

“It's like 4pm.” 

“Dude, you let me sleep that long?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me:  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
